A Felony In The Name Of Love
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Trish/Psycho Mickie. Trish never expected to come home and find Mickie lounging in her house. Read and review please


**For ImissTrishstratus, she got me in the trish/mickie mood today. Not actually a pairing fic but i like it lol. This is my going away present since i will be away friday to sunday . Read and Review please :)**

Trish dragged her body up the staircase of Toronto home to the second floor. She just wanted to go to sleep and she was sure it would take every ounce of energy she had to make it to her bed, she probably wouldn't even change. It sounded like a good idea to just collapse against the comforter and sleep until she had to get up for her flight two days later. Never in her career had she been this exhausted, maybe she was getting too old for the hard schedule or maybe her lack of energy was due to the fact that Mickie James had come into the picture.

The girl was beyond obsessed with Trish, and the Toronto woman was too nice to tell her go away. She felt bad, the poor girl was new and all alone, she was a super fan who had lost a loved one and Trish didn't have the heart to mean to her. But the blonde didn't know how much longer she could go without snapping, Mickie was showing up everywhere…in the locker room, during her matches, backstage and even during her shower. If things didn't die down soon Trish was afraid she'd say something she'd regret, after all she didn't want to hurt the girls feelings.

At least she was alone in her own house, the one place where Mickie James couldn't bug her. Trish took comfort in the fact that the unstable woman was in a whole other country right now; living in Canada at least had that perk.

When Trish finally made it to her room her only reaction was to drop her bag in disbelief. _God wouldn't be so cruel, _She thought, but he must be, because there sprawled across her queen size bed was Mickie James.

"Trish!" The girl squealed in delight, flicking off the television set and turning her attention to the blonde woman. "I was hoping you'd be home soon."

"How did you get in here?" Trish questioned, still stunned at what she was seeing. She almost had to pinch herself to believe what was in front of her, but it shouldn't have been that big of a surprise, after all Mickie had proven herself to be very resourceful.

"Screwdriver." Mickie said simply, as if it were no bid deal at all. She was acting like breaking and entering was an everyday occurrence.

The Canadian was at a complete lost of words, speechless would be an understatement.

"The lock on your back door was really easy to pick by the way," Mickie continued, stopping momentarily to reach underneath herself and pull out the screwdriver that Trish assumed was the one she had used in the crime. "Just popped this sucker in, giggled it around a bit and presto I was inside. You should really have someone look into better protection for your house, It's dangerous having something as flimsy as that, I mean anyone could just break in…"

Trish folded her arms over her chest, "Like you Mickie?" She spat out angrily.

The look on Mickie's face turned from happy go lucky to confusion, "Gee Trish what are you so mad for? I'm just looking out for your safety."

She didn't respond, she just leaned against the doorframe continuing to watch in disbelief.

"Cheer up Trish, I didn't come all the way to Canada to see you look so glum. Want a cookie?" Mickie asked with a smile, holding up the treat after popping one in her own mouth. "I found them downstairs, I hope you don't mind, I couldn't help myself, they just looked so good."

Of course Trish minded, those were the cookies her mother baked for her the last time she was home. They were special, not just something for Mickie to shove into her gob. She was about to open her own mouth and give the brunette the tongue lashing of her life when she noticed something else. "Mickie is that my robe you're wearing?" She shouted horrified that she was not only in her house, in her bed, eating _her_ cookies, she was wearing her new silk robe too."

Mickie looked down at herself, "Oh this? Yeah I found it in you're closest and slipped it on."

"Why were you in my closest?" Trish shot back quickly becoming more and more irritated by the second.

"Looking for jeans to wear silly"

Trish was getting extremely frustrated, "Why would you be looking for my jeans?" She questioned, aggravated by the smug look on Mickie's face.

"Uhhh to wear duh!" The brunette retorted, as if everything should be completely obvious to Trish.

"WHY WOULD YOU BE WEARING MY CLOTHES!?" Trish screamed at her, unable to hold back anymore and snapping at the woman.

Mickie's eyebrows lowered, "I can see your upset so maybe you should just sleep and we can talk more in the morning. I'll make myself a bed on the couch." She said softly, before getting up and trying to move past Trish and out of the room

The woman's champion grabbed her arm, "You're not going anywhere."

"Ou Trish not so tired after all? Ok I'm not complaining lets get in bed then." Mickie told her with a saucy wink, once again trying to wriggle free of the grip that Trish had on her arm, only this time to move back to the mattress.

"No Mickie I mean your not going anywhere until I figure out why you're in my damn robe." She barked, Trish hated when other people touched her things, in fact it drove her crazy. One thing out of place sent her over the edge and knowing the Mickie was naked under the green cloth was driving her nuts. It was never supposed to touch anyone else's skin, only her own.

"Well like I said I went looking for jeans but with hips like these I wasn't fitting into them so I just slipped this on while my clothes were washing downstairs." She stopped talking for a second but realised Trish wasn't satisfied with her explanation so she continued, "I got some nasty grass stains in them when I climbed over the fence in your backyard. So I just had to wash them right away because everyone knows how hard grass is to get out."

"Urgh." Trish groaned, the woman was absolutely psychotic. How could she even begin to think that what she was doing was normal?

"It's almost as hard as getting you out of the closet missy." Mickie said laughing, interrupting Trish's thoughts.

"I'M NOT GAY!" She shouted at the woman, stomping her foot in anger.

"Well then why are you trying to get me to stay in your bed with you, mix signals hurt Trish."

It took every bit of will power Trish had not to grab the little twit by the hair and kick her ass right then and there. _Stay calm Patricia; just stay calm, _"Mickie I would _suggest_ you leave." Trish said through gritted teeth.

"What did I do?" Mickie asked innocently.

The blonde threw her arms up in the air, "Breaking and entering comes to mind, don't you realise that's a crime?" She asked her, letting go of her arm and shooing her down the stairs.

"Is this because I ate cookies in the bed? I'll wash the sheet Trish I swear."

She really was delusional.

Marching into the laundry room Trish grabbed Mickie's clothes out of the dryer and flicked them at her, "Just get out."

"I was just looking out for you Trish." Mickie said, her eyes filling up with tears as she headed for the door.

_Be strong Trish or she'll never leave you alone_, Trish reassured herself, "Oh yeah, you wanna help me? Try lithium." She shouted, slamming the door in the Virginia natives face.

She hated being mean but enough was enough, she just needed her damn sleep, she didn't have the patience to deal with Mickie James right now.


End file.
